What Is A Man? (A!)
"What Is A Man?" is the thirtieth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the one hundred and third episode overall, as well as the Season finale. Plot Throughout the world, the magical users were fighting their hardest against the supernatural threats that were invading the cities. In New Mexico, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Agent Nekhene fought against vampires. In New York, Spider-Man was aiding Dr. Strange and Doctor Voodoo against the demons, brought to Earth by Mephisto. -Watch out! - Peter yelled, shooting webs at a flying demon and swinging it around. -Thank you, Spider-Man! - Voodoo smiled, firing a blast at an Incubi. -Anytime! - Parker smiled, dodging a demonic axe. Blade ran past them, slicing vampires in half with his silver swords. -Take care, a vampire’s bite can be deadly… Or worse. - He said sternly. -I know, I know. - Peter shook his head and suddenly, he felt someone holding him tightly. -BLADE! - Brooks reacted immediately and threw a stake at the figure holding Spider-Man, killing it. -Here. - Eric said, giving a metal stake to the wall crawler. -Lethal against vampires. - -Thank you… - Morbius flew inside Dracula’s castle in Transylvania. -I know you’re here, Dracula. - -Oh, yes. Hello, Michael. - Vlad came out of a room, walking quietly. -Let’s cut the cr*p. - The vampire said sternly. -You can’t and won’t take over the world. - -I can’t?! - Dracula laughed. -I have Mephisto eating from my hand. I can. And soon enough I’ll be taking the whole world for myself! - -You think you have the Devil himself eating from your hand? - Morbius chuckled. -You have gone nuts. - -Says the crazy doctor… - -I might be crazy, but you have exceeded yourself. No one can outsmart Mephisto. - -I CAN! - Dracula held his sword with both hands and hit Morbius with it. Jubilee and Magik arrived in New York City, in the middle of the supernatural battle. -Now, Domino contacted me from an area near here. - Jubilation said, looking at her tracker. -These are demons… - Magik muttered. -Demons? - -Yes… As Limbo’s Sorceress Supreme, I need to help… Would you…? - -Be ok with it? Sure! - Jubilee smiled. -Go ahead and kick some demonic a**. - As the Utopia Division member walked to the jet, she was surrounded by Avril Lavigne and a group of people. -OMG, you’re Avril Lavigne!!! I love your music SO much! - -Awww, thank you! You’re so sweet. - The singer smiled. Jubilee turned around and started unlocking the jet’s door. -Why are you out here without security guards? It’s dangerous out here. - -Oh… I don’t need to be protected. - -JUBILEE, TURN AROUND!!! - Domino screamed, but it was too late. The vampire had bitten her and the teenager’s body fell to the ground. Blade separated himself from the team and came face to face with Deacon Frost. -Frost… - -Oh, don’t call me that. It reminds me of my sister. - -You’re even worse than her. - -Do you have any doubt? She’s an angel compared to me! - Frost got a long blade out of his coat and jumped against the Daywalker. Morbius tried to counterattack, but the Lord of Vampires tossed his sword at him. -You are weak, Morbius. You are a pathetic attempt of a vampire! Your hunger is your main weakness! You are not worthy of being in my crew. - The legendary vampire pointed at him. -Oh, and Avril Lavigne is?! Or Baron Blood?! That’s insulting!!! - -It’s the cold hard truth. - Dracula smirked. -You will be defeated, Vlad. - Morbius smirked before flying away. Soon afterwards, Spider-Man found himself in an alley surrounded by vampires, after defeating them all with the stake Blade had given him. Suddenly, he was held tightly from behind, and even though he stabbed the figure’s leg repeatedly with the stake, it was still alive. -I am not that easy to defeat, Spider-Man! - The man said, pushing him against a wall. -Wait, aren’t you a vampire? - Peter asked, looking up. -I am an Inheritor… I am Morlun! - -O… K… Should that mean something to me? - -Oh, not to you… At least not this version. - -What…? - -And they consider you smart! - Morlun chuckled. -Uhm… You’re the weirdest vampire ever… And that’s saying a lot. - -Weird… Isn’t that what people call you at school? - -Yeah, my aunt says it’s because I’m… Smarter than them. - -Exactly. You are unaware of the big picture here, Spider-Man. You aren’t alone in the multiverse… This is just the tip of the iceberg. - -JUBILEE!!! - Domino screamed, kicking the jet’s door open and shooting at every vampire surrounding her. -Get lost! - Avril Lavigne screamed, punching the mutant. -You messed with the wrong mutant, b*tch! - Neena muttered, punching and kicking the singer. -Since when are you a vampire, anyway? - -I was bitten, just like your friend. - She nodded at Jubilee. -That’s why I never get close to my fans in Meet & Greets… The smell of their blood is just so… Tempting. - -I am going to expose you… - -I’d like to see you try. - The Canadian woman smirked, punching Domino. Jubilee looked up at the two. She was able to muster the whatever strength she had left and used it to blast her “fireworks” at the singer, before closing her eyes. Dr. Strange pointed his hand at the back of Morlun’s head. -Why don’t you leave this universe… Now? - -Oh, Stephen Strange. You sound so noble in this reality… Too bad that’s not always the case… - -I do not care what you have to say, I just want you to leave… NOW! - The Howling Commandos led by N’Kantu got to the alley and surrounded Morlun. -Why are you leading the Howling Commandos? - Peter asked the Living Mummy. -Werewolf… Is… On… Full moon… Break… - The mummy replied. -He’s a werewolf, he cannot be out in the open during full moons. - Strange explained. -It’s time to leave… But this I will be back, Spider-Man from 1010. - Morlun said, before opening a portal and vanishing through it. However, he wasn’t leaving Earth-1010 just yet. Frost and Blade battled fiercely, until Deacon decided to turn into a bat and flee. -What? Frost is not a coward… He must have a plan… - Brooks shook his head. Suddenly, he realized what the vampire himself had said minutes before. -Hellstrom? - The Daywalker contacted the Black Halo. -Eric Brooks, what a pleasant surprise! - The Son of Satan exclaimed ironically from the other side of the intercom. -What do you need? - -Are you in San Fran? - Blade asked, ignoring Daimon. -Yes. What do you need? - Hellstrom replied, way less friendly. -Frost. Deacon Frost is going to attack his sister. You need to save her now. - -I was actually kicked out of the Club… - -I don’t give a f**k. - Brooks cut him short. -We cannot let him get that satisfaction. - -I thought you were the vampire hunter… You know, demons are more my thing. - -You’re getting on my nerves. Go and do what you must. - Blade hung up. Daimon looked at his sister. -Let’s get going. There’s gonna be trouble in the Hellfire Club. - Emma Frost was in her Hellfire Club balcony, thinking about the recent events. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and held her as they flew away from the building to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. -Deacon… I should’ve guessed. I couldn’t sense you were here. - -That’s one of the perks of being a Frost, isn’t it? - The man shrugged. -One of the downsides to it is that you’re related to a psychotic vampiric murderer. - -Oh, you’re talking about me? - He put his hand on his chest. -I’m flattered. - -Cut it, Deacon. - Emma shook her head. -You killed our own sister… Is this how you killed her? You brought her to the Golden Gate and pushed her down? - The young man laughed. -You crazy girl. I sliced her throat and then pushed her down. - -You’re insane, get me down! - The woman protested. -You… You were such an idiot! You had everything I had hoped for! You had our father’s respect, you had his fortune! All I had was his hate! Both Christian and I! - -I know our father was the absolute worst to you two… But that doesn’t justify what you did… Just because of his prejudice… I’m not saying Chris’ addiction was ok, it wasn’t… But he didn’t go out there killing people. - -Because he’s weak… He’s f***ing weak! - -You weren’t born with your powers, let me tell you. - -I was meant to be a vampire! - He held his sister’s neck. -I was meant to destroy the family I was born in! - -You’re crazy! I would’ve loved you! But you ran away! Maybe if you had stayed home, Christian wouldn’t have started doing drugs! - -Would have Adrienne loved me?! Did she love Christian?! - -Adrienne was always daddy’s girl… You know that. - -So that’s a no. Isn’t it? - He applied pressure on her neck, choking her slightly. -I don’t know about the what ifs, Deacon! - She cried. -I just wish our father hadn’t made you two do what you did! - -Yet you hate me! - The man tossed his sister against the red metal he was standing on. -I don’t hate you… And I wasn’t Adrienne’s best friend either… I just think nothing justifies fratricide… - -I’m done! - He screamed and kicked his sister off the ledge. However, she was caught in the air by Satana who put brought her down to the ground. -Are you ok? - Daimon asked. -Well, my own blood just tried to kill me. - -Oh, I know how that feels. - He shrugged. Deacon flew to them and shook his head. -Demons… Just because my master has allied himself with Mephisto doesn’t mean I like you. - -We don’t like you either, don’t worry! - Satana replied, smirking. -But I must obey my master’s orders… I mustn’t fight with demons tonight. - Frost muttered. -We will see each other again, Emma. - -Things could’ve been different, Deacon… - -It’s too late now… - The vampire looked down before flying away. -What was that? - -Oh, long story short. My father was homophobic and my two brothers are gay. One of them ran away and turned into a vampire and the other started doing drugs and attempted suicide. - -Ouch… - Satana scrunched her face. -You were right, brother, Hell isn’t that different. - -Oh, Daimon… Also… The Hellfire Club… - Emma began. -Yeah, I know, they kicked me out. Everyone voted except for you. My father showed me. - -I’m sorry. - The blonde pursed her lips. Suddenly, Dr. Strange appeared between them. -You always surrounded by such good influences, Son of Satan. - The doctor shook his head. -We need you in Transylvania… Apparently your father is there too, and we’re gathering an… Interesting team. - -Our father? - Daimon smiled mischievously. -Count us in. - -That’s great. Miss Frost, a pleasure to see you. - Strange nodded at her, before teleporting the two demons away. The Living Mummy, Frankenstein’s Monster and Man-Thing were fighting against vampires and demons when they were attacked by Werewolf by Night, whose eyes had turned into those of a wolf. -What?! - The Living Mummy asked, fighting back his teammate. -Someone… Freed… Him… - Russell didn’t reply, he just fiercely attacked everything he had in sight. -We will… Stop… Youuuu!!! - The Frankenstein’s Monster said, shooting at the werewolf. Domino held Jubilee tightly, crying over her pulseless body. -This is all my fault… - She muttered to herself. Magik ran to her. -WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! - -Avril Lavigne… She’s a vampire… She… She bit Jubilee. And now… Now she’s dead. - -Wait… There are two options… Either death or… - -Transformation. - Neena finished her sentence and suddenly, Jubilee opened her eyes and attacked the mutants. Dr. Strange, Daimon and Satana appeared in Transylvania, outside of Castle Dracula, where Spider-Man, Blade, Doctor Voodoo, Ghost Rider and Morbius were waiting for them. -Let’s get split. - Stephen said, looking at the odd-looking team. -Jericho, Blaze and the Hellstroms, you will go against Mephisto. Spider-Man, Brooks, Morbius and I will face Dracula. - -Sounds fair. - Michael nodded. -Let’s do this. - Blade pulled out his silver sword and the team ran inside Castle Dracula, attacking every creature they found in their way. -They’re here. - Mephisto looked at Count Dracula. -Let’s go and stop them. - -No, let them come to us. Let them think they’ve got this. - -NO! You are foolish! - Satan yelled, before walking towards the castle’s entrance. -So, this is the end of our alliance? - -Alliance? - Mephisto laughed. -I would never ally myself with a vampire. - -Too bad you did. And you don’t wanna make a deal with the Vampire Lord. - -You know what’s worse than making a deal with a vampire? Making a deal with the Devil. - Mephisto chuckled, before vanishing in front of Vlad. -Jubilee! Come to your senses!!! - Domino yelled, holding her by her wrists. -I… Need… Blood… - The new vampire muttered, desperate to bite the mutants’ necks. -Maybe Dr. McCoy has a solution… Some kind of serum that simulates blood… But isn’t blood? - Magik shrugged, looking at Domino. -Knock her out. - Neena pulled an I.C.E.R. and knocked Jubilee unconscious. The two women put her back in the jet and drove away to the X-Mansion. -Mephisto… - Dr. Strange muttered once the Devil appeared in front of them. -This is the part where you die!!! - He said, blasting fire from his hand. The team split in the two subteams previously arranged, and the heroes who were going against Dracula kept on running through the castle. As the team got to Dracula’s Throne Room, they found him, surrounded in mist. -Heroes… Welcome to Transylvania. - -Stop it, Vlad Dracula. - Dr. Strange said sternly. -I see you brought Spider-Man too. I have a surprise for him. - The Lord of Vampires raised his hands, and Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger and Luke Cage appeared around him, floating in mystical coffins. -What did you do to them?! - -Oh, I just put them to a temporary sleep. I’ll turn them into vampires just before your eyes. - -Don’t you dare… - Peter muttered. -I do dare. - Dracula smirked, picking up a glass of blood. -I am no man… But anyway, what is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... Have at you! - The heroes started fighting against Dracula, who wasn’t having any trouble handling them. Using his sword, he easily overpowered Spider-Man, Morbius and Dr. Strange, but Blade was resilient and kept on fighting. -Have you realized how Dracula isn’t your ally, father?! - Satana asked, punching Mephisto. -Oh, I have. - He shook his head, smiling. -I always knew it, I was just waiting for this moment. Demons, attack Dracula! - The creatures from Hell went towards the Throne Room, and started aiding the heroes against the Lord of Vampires. The vampires did the same against Mephisto and, seeing himself surrounded, covered his face with his cloak and vanished. The subteam in charge of fighting Mephisto ran to the Throne Room and helped the other heroes against the Count. Backing away from the fight, he attempted to take another sip of his cup, but blade destroyed it with a stake. The heroes closed in on the Vampire Lord. -Do you think you have defeated me? Just because you have succeeded once doesn’t mean you have stopped me forever. I’ve been walking on Earth for centuries and no creature has ever killed me permanently. You are no exception, heroes. - The vampire surrounded himself in the mist again, turned into a bat and fled, setting Spider-Man’s friends free. -Guys… - Peter ran to his friends. -Are you ok? - -Where are we? - Nova asked. -You know I’m not good at Geography. - -This is Transylvania, more specifically, Castle Dracula. - Blade nodded at the young heroes. -And I thought he was a myth… - Cage shook his head. Dr. Strange looked up through the window. -The sun’s rising… The full moon is over. - Back in New York City, Werewolf by Night went back to normal. -Wow, what was I doing out of my box? - -Someone… Freed you. - N’Kantu explained. -Who? - The Howling Commandos shrugged. Suddenly, the heroes were teleported from Transylvania. -What happened? - Russell asked them. -It’s over. Dracula and Mephisto were defeated. - Strange said, smiling slightly. -Now… They better not bother again for awhile. - Jennifer Hathaway was an intern at Roxxon Corporation. She was walking around the labs one night when she heard someone calling her name. Considering her mutant powers, she found this strange and started following the sound. -W-Who’s there? - She asked, scared. -Jennifer… Free me… - -F-Free you? From what? - -From this glass cage… - Once she found the source of the sound, she came face to face with a purple substance which looked as if it was alive. -What’s this? - She put a hand on the glass, just as the goo pushed the door open and engulfed her body. Notes *Agent Nekhene's and the Incubi's sprite were made by User:Nekhene *Jubilee's sprite was made by User:Ami7mina *Man-Thing's sprite was made by User:Master of Mysteries *Jennifer Hathaway's sprite was made by User:Irockz707 Gallery AoSVsVampires.png|The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. vs vampires BattleinNYWIAM?.png|Spider-Man aids Dr. Strange and Doctor Voodoo Tumblr_nkpsflAYhS1rl14rno10_1280.png BladeVsVampiresWIAM?.png|"Take care, a vampire’s bite can be deadly… Or worse." BladeStakingVampWIAM?.png|Blade saves Spider-Man Dracula_(Earth-1010)_from_Marvel's_Avengers_Assemble_Season_2_16.png|"Oh, yes. Hello, Michael." DraculaVsMorbiusWIAM?.png|"I CAN!" Meet&GreetWIAM?.png|"OMG, you’re Avril Lavigne!!! I love your music SO much!" BladeVsDeaconFrostWIAM?.png|"Oh, don’t call me that. It reminds me of my sister" DraculaSwordTossWIAM?.png|Dracula tosses his sword at Morbius Vlcsnap-2013-09-30-19h15m50s127.png|"You are weak, Morbius. You are a pathetic attempt of a vampire! Your hunger is your main weakness! You are not worthy of being in my crew." SpideyFacesMorlunWIAM?.png|"Wait, aren’t you a vampire?" DominoVsAvrilLavigneWIAM?.png|"You messed with the wrong mutant, b*tch!" JubileeVsAvrilLavigneWIAM?.png|Jubilee about to fire a 'firework' blast at Avril Lavigne StrangeThreatensInheritorWIAM?.png|"Why don’t you leave this universe… Now?" MorlunSurroundedWIAM?.png|Morlun is surrounded FrostsOnTheGoldenGateWIAM?.png|"Deacon… I should’ve guessed. I couldn’t sense you were here." AdriennesDeathWIAM?.png|"You crazy girl. I sliced her throat and then pushed her down." TeleportingtoTransylvaniaWIAM?.png|"That’s great. Miss Frost, a pleasure to see you." WerewolfOutOfControlWIAM?.png|"Someone… Freed… Him…" Tumblr_n4jlfbDTxY1rl14rno1_1280.png|"Let’s get split." Tumblr_nkpsflAYhS1rl14rno1_1280.png|"Jericho, Blaze and the Hellstroms, you will go against Mephisto." 5249de4754c7e.jpg|"Let’s do this." Dracula_Earth-1010.png|"So, this is the end of our alliance?" VampiricJubileeWIAM?.png|"I… Need… Blood…" I.C.E.D.VampireWIAM?.png|"Knock her out." Tumblr_nkpsflAYhS1rl14rno3_1280.png|"Mephisto…" Dracula_WIAM?.jpg|"Heroes…" Dracula_Assemble!.jpg|"Welcome to Transylvania." Dracula1-A!.png|"I have a surprise for him." WhatIsAMan_Assemble.jpg|"I do dare." WhatIsAMan?.png|"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... Have at you!" DraculaStrikesWIAM?.png|Dracula vs the heroes NoMoreDrinkingWIAM?.png|No more drinking for Dracula FromManWIAM?.png|"You are no exception, heroes" ToBatWIAM?.png|Dracula flies away AgonyFreedWIAM?.png|Jennifer Hathaway engulfed by the goo Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! All Hallows Arc Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jericho Drumm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Brooks (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Morbius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vlad Dracula (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jubilation Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howling Commandos (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:N'Kantu (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Theodore Sallis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frankenstein's Monster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Satana Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jack Russell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mephisto (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Roxxon Corporation (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avril Lavigne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cerulean Garrard (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Peterson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Deacon Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Morlun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Adrienne Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Inheritors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances